


Five ways Remus gets rid of Tonks

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways Remus gets rid of Tonks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesh/gifts).



> Written for the 'five things' meme for [](http://fleshdress.livejournal.com/profile)**[fleshdress](http://fleshdress.livejournal.com/) ** who requested 'fie ways Remus gets rid of Tonks'. Originally posted **[here](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/30081.html)**.

1.  
  
Lupin: Look, a shiny object!  
Tonks: *gasps* Where?!?!  
Lupin: *flees*  
  
2.  
  
Tonks: I was okay with the 'making myself look like Sirius', I was very open-minded about getting it on with the wolf, I even decided not to comment on the incessant HOWLING that accompanies your orgasms, but I WILL NOT tolerate your wearing that tatty cardigan to our bed.  
Lupin: Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.  
  
3.  
  
Lupin: Did I ever tell you I had _such_ a crush on Andromeda when I was at school? It was when James and I invited ourselves to Grimmauld Place for Sirius' birthday in second year, and I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the- Sorry, were you leaving? *raises voice slightly so that it reaches a rapidly departing Tonks* GIVE MY LOVE TO YOUR MOTHER!  
  
4.  
  
Molly: So we’ve all been terribly worried, of course. I mean, losing first Lily and James, and then Sirius, and now… *chokes up* Well, I’m sure her body will turn up eventually… *sniffles*  
Remus: *pats Molly on the shoulder* Yes, yes, I’m quite sure it will, too. *oven timer goes ‘ding’* Pie?  
  
5.  
  
Lupin: But I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that. Now, now... Here's looking at you kid.  
Tonks: STOP. CALLING. ME. ILSA!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
